With the Rain
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: ItaSakuDei. Rated M for lemons and slight swearing. Returning from her solo mission to Kirigakure, Haruno Sakura believed Kami was punishing her by drawing the attention of two of the most dangerous members of Akatsuki.   Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.


…_**WITH THE RAIN**__**…**_

**This is the modified version of this story, the original is on DeviantART.**

**Comment after you've read it if you want, but some ideas for other stories would be great, or just reviews in general. Thanks a bunch.**

**Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto**

'' – **Speech**

"" – **Thoughts **

**The flash of pink in the rain couldn't have gone unnoticed. But it just so happened that two of the most dangerous people had noticed; Itachi Uchiha and Deidara both in affiliation with the Akatsuki.**

'**Shit!' muttered the kunoichi as she checked behind her to see the two rogue shinobi were less than five metres away.**

**The chase led them through Kirigakure, over the Great Naruto Bridge and partially through the Land of Fire's forests. With Konohagakure just over the next couple of hills, the kunoichi, forgetting she was being pursued for a moment, relaxed for just a bit. Her speed reduced in quite a large amount from this one small action. Thinking she could reach Konoha before them, the kunoichi checked behind her again, with a smirk on her face, to find that they weren't anywhere in her sight. **

**Turning back to watch where she was going, she saw the shape of a white bird flying in her direction. It wasn't until the animal was crackling that she remembered the one that was named Deidara made his explosive "art" into any shape he chose. But this realisation came too late for her. Just as she was changing her course, the bird exploded; knocking her to the side, at rapid speeds into a massive tree. Coughing up blood, the kunoichi fell and fell and fell. Just as she thought she was going to hit the ground, she was caught in a pair of strong, muscular arms. She looked up and up to see the terrifying sharingan. **

'**Uchiha...Itachi.' The kunoichi stated.**

'**Haruno Sakura. Do you know what your one mistake was?" questioned the Uchiha prodigy.**

''**Never let your guard done in the presence of the enemy.'' Sakura quoted from the book of shinobi conduct.**

**With that answer, Itachi knocked her unconscious with his sharingan.**

'**Man that bitch can run. I don't think I've run that far or that hard since I was little, yeah.' Itachi Uchiha turned to look at his "temporary" partner. He had long blonde hair, most of it tired up in a high ponytail apart from his bangs and some at the back. Like the Uchiha, he had the Akatsuki's signature black cloak with red clouds, traditional ninja shoes and white socks, complete with their own ring, worn by all the Akatsuki. **

'**Hn. What took you so long Deidara?' Itachi questioned with a death glare.**

'**Hmmmm. Easy enough for you, yeah. All you had to do was wait for her to fall into your arms. Literally, yeah.' Answered the blonde, with just as much venom in his voice. 'While I had to chase her across the country!'**

'**Hn,' was all the Uchiha said.**

"**Damn that Uchiha! He could make anyone furious, yeah." Deidara thought. He then turned his attention to the 'cherry blossom' situated in the Uchiha's arms. Her hair was shoulder length and a distinguishable pink. She wore her signature shirt; no sleeves, red with a white circle on the back, that went down to her waist, medical shorts and skirt and her black fighting gloves.**

'**It's just as you said Itachi. She is hot, yeah. But it's a shame that her bindings are covering her up.' Deidara stated referring to her soaked, see-through clothes, and visible chest bindings. Said person just turned around and walked away, leaving Deidara running to catch up. **

'**Are we going **_**there**_** now, yeah?' Deidara asked his silent partner. Itachi just nodded his head once and continued to cradle the kunoichi securely in his arms, whilst keeping his pace. **

'**Hmmm.' **

**And with that last action, the two ninja's walked away from the blast scene and vanished into the rain.**

**Sakura awoke to the sounds of rain and the soft murmuring of voices close by. Deciding it would benefit her to pretend to be asleep and try to hear their conversation, Sakura kept her eyes closed and her breathing as even as possible. Moving around slightly, to try and get into a better position to listen, the soft click of metal on metal and the cease of words, informed her that she had been caught out.**

**As quick as her next breath, Sakura felt something wet gliding from her wrist to her shoulder. When it was at her jaw line, she opened her eyes to glare at her captors. The one named Deidara, kneeling at the side of the bed, was retracting his hand away from her face. Before he closed his hand into a fist and disappeared from her sight, she could make out the form of a tongue, receding into a mouth. On the other hand, Itachi was just staring at her: taking in her expressions and reactions at seeing his partners' hand-mouths with a stoic expression of his own.**

'**What do you think you're staring at, huh?' Sakura demanded of the Uchiha furiously. **

**In a flash, Itachi was on the other side of the bed, with his hand tight on her throat, leaving her with very little space to breathe.**

'**It doesn't work like that, **_**Cherry Blossom**_**,' the Uchiha stated roughly. 'We will ask the questions, and depending on your answers, you will feel **_**pain**_**...or **_**pleasure**_**.' Itachi whispered the last two words extremely close to her, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. **

**Catching on to Itachis' intentions, Deidara knew it was time for him to add his part to their plans. **

'**Pain...will feel like this...' he stated running a kunai, which hadn't been in his hand a minute ago, down her thigh, leaving a line of red blood in its wake. **

'**And this, is how pleasure feels.' Itachi added, before he bent down, his eyes never leaving hers, to lick the blood slowly away from the wound inflicted. **

**If Sakura had given any indication as to how much the kunai had hurt, the heartless ninja hadn't noticed. They did however, notice her small hiss, and deep red blush, when Itachi licked the blood away, making his tongue linger on her thigh longer than it was needed. **

'**First question: Where is the Nine-tails Jinchuriki?' Itachi asked, not particularly expecting an answer.**

'**I don't know.' Sakura replied, avoiding eye contact. She then clenched her eyes shut when another staggeringly slow moment of pain went by, as Deidara made another incision; this time on her right forearm. **

'**Let's try that again, shall we: Where is Uzumaki Naruto?' Itachi questioned more specifically. **

'**He's training with Master Jaraiya.' Sakura answered with a pained voice. And the blood that had been gliding down her arm was lapped up by one of Deidara's tongues, causing Sakura to gasp from the sudden contact.**

'**Next question: What is Uchiha Sasuke planning?'**

**Sakura remained silent as her answer. This caused her two "interrogators" to become impatient, so they made another incision; this time it was from her neck, all the way down to just above her heaving chest, cutting through a large section of her shirt. Again she gasped, but instead of it being from some form of pleasure she might've been feeling, it was from the pain. **

'**We know that you go check on him after your missions. That he's planning something big, yeah,' Deidara stated. 'Now, what is he planning?' With every word that Deidara formed, Itachi slowly cut off more of Sakuras' shirt, leaving her in only her white binding that held her breasts down. When Sakura still refused to answer, Itachi cut away her bindings.**

**As she tried to cover herself, Deidara prevented it, by yanking on the chains that her hands were shackled to, so that they were above her head. With her back flush against the wall, Sakura tried again, this time by bringing her knees up, so they could cover her. This action proved futile as Itachi straightened them out again and applied pressure by using some of his weight, to prevent any more movement. With both her hands and her legs incapacitated, all Sakura could do was turn her head away from them, blushing from shear embarrassment. **

'**What is my oto planning?' Itachi whispered in her left ear. When he still got no answer, Itachi pinched her right nipple slightly and Deidara ran his left thumb over her other nipple; very slowly and continuously. Not expecting this, Sakuras' breath suddenly went from slow and calm to short and quick; there was just no end in sight to their very persistent menstruations. **

'**He's planning on attacking Konoha with team Hebi,' she finally answered breathlessly. **

'**Why?' **

'**Because he knows that the higher-ups ordered the massacre of your entire clan. And something about why you didn't kill him,' Sakura finished even more out of breath and was panting to try and calm her lungs. **

"**Madara. You swore you wouldn't tell a soul! Especially Sasuke!" Keeping his face blank while the thoughts ran through his head, Itachi just stared at her for a few seconds before giving a quick, small nod to Deidara. **

'**Because you were a good little Cherry Blossom and answered all our questions, though a little reluctantly, you're going to receive the pleasure reward, yeah.' He then removed his thumb and laid his palm flat over her left breast. Wondering if he was actually going to do anything, Sakura started to turn to yell at him to take his had away from her, when she felt a tingling pleasure in her lower regions. Looking down slowly, she could just make out a set of teeth around her breast and a tongue licking her nipple, pain-stackingly slow. **

**Without meaning to, she let out a small mew and her back arched slightly away from the wall. Hooking the chain onto a nail in the wall, and while keeping her occupied with his left hand, Deidara slid in behind her. Sakura was about to demand an answer for his actions, when Itachi caught her lips in his, and stayed lip-locked for a minute or two. When they finally broke for air, Sakura turned around to Deidara. **

'**What do you think you're doi-A-ahh,' she cried out, as she felt Itachi take her right breast in his hands and started to suckle her nipple, as a baby would, but much, much slower. Her back arching further, as both her hard nipples were in the hands, and mouths, of two dangerous men, Sakuras' head fell back onto Deidaras' right shoulder and pushed down on it lightly.**

**In that new position, Itachi had full access to her heaving breasts, so while watching her, to witness her reactions, Itachi ran his right hand lightly down her stomach and began to make circles around her belly button. Sakura shivered uncontrollably and these feather-light touches. Deidara, feeling a little left out, pulled on Sakuras' hair lightly, but with enough strength to pull her head all the way back, so that it exposed her neck. He then locked his lips with hers and they were both in a battle of lust. Knowing he would win, Deidara ran his tongue up against her bottom lip, and Sakura, while rejecting Deidara tried to slip her tongue through his lips. He being a dangerous member of Akatsuki interpreted her move, probably before she even knew what she was going to do. He moved his right hand down around her body, to where Itachi was now drawing figure-eight's on her stomach. Heading for Sakuras' belly-button, Deidara ran his right hands' tongue lightly along her stomach, sending shivers though her body. Still kissing her, Deidara stuck his hand tongue in her belly-button, and then retracted it, repeating the process. **

**Not expecting him to go there, Sakura gasped from the strange feeling, and that was all Deidara needed to slip his tongue into her mouth and dominate it. **

"**Fuck sake!" Sakura thought. "I wanted to win." **

**Coming up for air that their lungs required, Deidara moved down to suck on the hollow of her collar bone. All that could be heard for a few minutes was the heavy panting of Sa-'Aaahhh!' Sakura cried out suddenly. The cause of this sudden outburst was Itachi had just cut her medic shorts and skirt off and was now stroking her clitoris, very slowly. **

'**Hn? You like that Cherry Blossom?' All she could do was nod her head quickly as her answer. **

'**Take off yo – AAHHH,' she moaned, louder this time, as Itachi rubbed her clitoris again. 'Cloaks! Take them off!' She managed to finish.**

**Deidara looked up at Itachi, who nodded once. So they took their jackets, AND their mesh shirts off, leaving them in their pants and Sakura naked. With their jackets now gone, Sakura could clearly feel their erections pressing on her; Deidara from the back and Itachi from the front. Occupied by...other things, Deidara removed his hand from her breast and pushed his bare chest up against her back, while Itachi, still rubbing her clitoris, pressed his bare chest against her chest and stomach. **

'**You know, you're really wet, Sa-ku-ra,' Itachi dragged out her name with a deep and seductive voice, while he and Deidara were still thrusting against her. All she could do was let out a loud and arousing moan. Both pulling away, Itachi and Deidara thrusted against Sakura again and again, continuing until they were both in perfect unison. They developed a rhythmic pattern of pushing and pulling away; sometimes hard, other times soft. **

"**Oh fuck," thought Sakura, as she felt Itachis' shaft rub against her clitoris and Deidaras' rub against her ass at the same time. "That feels so incredible." She was panting louder than before; moaning when they would thrust into her and whimpering when they pulled away. **

**Having had enough of waiting, Itachi took two of his digits and pushed it through her hot, dripping wet folds. Not realising that the coil within her had grown so tight, Sakura let it all unfold in a long, loud cry of pure bliss. Her walls clenching around his two digits, Itachi let her juices run past his hand and down his arm. While Sakura was still trembling from the affects of her orgasm, Itachi sucked her sweet juices off his fingers, while Deidara licked them off his arm. Just watching them made Sakura go red with thoughts of other things that those tongues could do. **

'**Want to find out what they can do, yeah?' Deidara answered.**

**Whipping around quickly, Sakura stared at Deidara, her mouth agap in shock.**

'**Y-you could h-hear that?' she stuttered quickly.**

'**My jutsu allows me to read the thoughts of others in my presence, so long as they are relaxed, yeah.' He answered. 'Whatever you think about, I can hear.' **

**Moving his right hand mouth up her inner thigh, he watched as Sakura turned her head back around to see a smirking Uchiha staring at her. His red eyes flickered down and she followed his gaze to see a tongue getting dangerously close to her nether region. **

'**Because you were so curious about my mouths and their capabilities, I've decided to show you, just how good they really are, yeah!' **

**As soon as he said that, his tongue found her enterance and slid smoothly inside her wet cavern.**

'**Ahhhh...' Sakuras' cry was long and sweet, causing the two Akatsuki to almost lose control just listening to it. Deidara retracted his tongue from her cavern and thrust it back in, continuing this from a short amount of time. Just as she was getting close to release again, Deidara fully retracted his tongue, causing Sakura to whimper from the loss of connection.**

'**I-I thought yo-you were going to sh-,' again she was cut off. This time by Itachi, as he kissed her; starting from her chest, making sure to give her breasts thorough attention again, and up to her neck, making her dizzy and breathless. **

'**I will show you...in time, yeah.' He replied to her unfinished question. **

**And the next thing that Sakura felt was a sharp sting in her neck. She looked to Itachi, who was pulling his hand away from her; in his hand was a needle with some sort of blue liquid. **

'**Don't worry, Cherry Blossom. This is only temporary, so we'll be getting together again very soon.' Itachi informed the drowsy girl in a seductive tone. **

**And with that, Sakuras' world faded into darkness.**

**When Sakura woke up, she found herself under a tree, around a mile away from Konohagakure. Making her way back home, Sakura turned to look back and thought she saw two black cloaks with red clouds flowing in the misty wind...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My second story. Read/review, give some advice, tell me what worked and what didn't and what I can do differently. There will be a prequel, it's nearly finished and I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this one. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
